


Weihnachten bei Familie Bootz

by fanpersoningfox



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tatort Stuttgart, es weihnachtet, so viel Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox
Summary: Sebastian und Thorsten und Weihnachten mit der Familie.Für denTatort/Polizeiruf-Adventskalenderim LiveJournal.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	1. Feinabsprache für die Feiertage

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab die beiden Teile der Geschichte als Kapitel in einer Fic zusammengefasst, nicht wundern. "Feinabsprache für die Feiertage" ist jetzt Kapitel 1 und die Fortsetzung Kapitel 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian und Thorsten machen Weihnachtspläne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fröhliche Weihnachtszeit, ihr Lieben!

Es ist der Freitag vor dem zweiten Advent, noch dreieinhalb Wochen bis Weihnachten und dem Himmel sei Dank keine ungeklärten Todesfälle in Stuttgart. Thorsten und Sebastian sitzen in ihrem Büro und arbeiten Papierkram nach während der Schneeregen gegen die Fensterscheiben des Präsidiums tröpfelt. Aus der Richtung der kriminaltechnischen Abteilung klingen gedämpft Metal-Cover bekannter Weihnachtslieder herüber.

Nicht einmal ein Drittel des Aktenbergs auf Thorstens Schreibtisch ist bezwungen, als besagte Musik plötzlich etwas lauter wird, erst Schritte über den Flur kommen, dann die Tür aufgeht und Nika ihren Kopf herein streckt.

„Hey. Die Bereitschaftspläne für die Feiertage hängen aus. Und ich stehe dieses Jahr gar nicht drauf.“ Sie grinst. „Hab 'nen Deal mit Hoffmann gemacht, sodass ich zu meinen Eltern fahren kann.“

Sebastian hebt die Hände und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich hab mich für Silvester eintragen lassen; dieses Jahr war ich sogar rechtzeitig und musste niemanden in der Verwaltung bestechen.“

Er grinst und Nika verdreht die Augen. Dann sieht sie Thorsten an.

„Und du?“

Thorsten seufzt.

„Ich hab sie vorhin schon gesehen; ich bin für den zweiten Feiertag eingeteilt. Wenn die Leute sich mit der entfernteren Verwandtschaft treffen und ihre Schwiegermütter abstechen...“

Sebastian runzelt bei diesen Worten die Stirn, aber bevor er etwas sagen kann, meint Nika:

„Apropos, habt ihr schon eure Wetten abgegeben? Aktuelle Prognosen deuten darauf hin, dass wir die Statistik von letztem Jahr nicht übertreffen werden, aber man weiß ja nie.“

Sie hebt vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

„Habe ich da gerade ‚Wetten‘ gehört?“ Frau Álvarez steht auf einmal hinter Nika in der Tür und schaut zwischen ihr und den Kommissaren hin und her. „Illegales Glücksspiel hier im Präsidium?“

„Äh… nein?“

Nika grinst schief und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Álvarez zieht eine perfekt gestylte Augenbraue nach oben.

„Fünfzig Euro, dass wir dieses Jahr mehr gefährliche Körperverletzungen haben als einfache.“

„Deal.“

Nika nickt und die beiden schlagen ein. Dann sieht Álvarez Thorsten und Sebastian an.

„Und Sie beiden?“

„Ich wette nicht“, sagt Thorsten und im selben Moment schnaubt Sebastian ein unterdrücktes Lachen.

Thorsten wirft ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, der allerdings nichts bringt.

„Insgesamt mehr Fälle als letztes Jahr, aber weniger als vorletztes. Auch 50€.“

Álvarez wiegt nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her.

„Die Prognosen stehen gegen Sie.“

„Eben.“

Sebastian grinst. Thorsten widersteht dem Impuls, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Na dann.“ Álvarez scheint es ähnlich zu gehen. „Bevor ich vergesse, warum ich überhaupt hier hergekommen bin; haben Sie die Akte zum Fall Mausner noch hier?“

Der Rest des Tages vergeht zäh und als Thorsten und Sebastian das Präsidium verlassen, ist es schon dunkel. Sebastian wirft einen missbilligenden Blick auf die Uhr.

„Noch nicht mal sechs und schon stockdunkel…“

„Willkommen im Dezember.“ Schmunzelnd setzt Thorsten den Blinker und wechselt die Spur. „Wollen wir noch einkaufen? Oder gehst du morgen nochmal los?“

„Ich geh morgen, ich muss gleich noch mit Julia telefonieren, Feinabsprache für die Feiertage.“

Sebastian verzieht das Gesicht und Thorsten wirft ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.

Sie haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, wie genau sie Weihnachten dieses Jahr angehen. Es ist ihr erstes richtig gemeinsames Weihnachten, als Paar. Und dem Gespräch vorhin nach zu urteilen auch das erste seit Sebastians Scheidung, an dem er keinen Dienst schiebt.

Thorsten überlegt, es anzusprechen, aber dann sind sie zuhause und er muss einparken und es geht unter.

***

„Thorsten?“

„Hm? Ja?“

Thorsten schaut von seinem Buch auf, mit dem er es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hat. Es ist Samstagabend, morgen ist der zweite Advent, auf dem Wohnzimmertisch neben ihm steht ein Teller mit Plätzchen, die sie letztes Wochenende mit den Kindern gebacken haben. Sebastian lehnt in der Wohnzimmertür, das Telefon noch in der Hand.

„Ich hab ja gerade mit meiner Mutter telefoniert wegen Weihnachten…“

Thorsten nickt. Gestern hat Sebastian mit Julia vereinbart, dass er Maja und Henri am ersten Feiertag morgens abholt und am zweiten mittags zurück bringt. Das heißt, dass Thorsten und Sebastian den Heiligen Abend zu zweit verbringen werden, was auch etwas für sich hat. Romantisch oder so. Am Fünfundzwanzigsten will Sebastian aber mit den Kindern zu seiner Mutter fahren und die Details davon mussten noch besprochen werden.

Sebastian beißt sich auf die Lippe und sieht Thorsten an.

„Und ich wollte fragen, ob du eigentlich mitkommen willst.“

Thorsten starrt ihn an. Er kann nicht anders. Sebastians Augen sind groß und ein bisschen unsicher, er grinst schief.

„Meine Mutter hat gefragt und ich hab erstmal ja gesagt, aber dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass wir da noch gar nicht drüber gesprochen haben, also… Willst du?“

Thorsten hat Sebastians Mutter schon genau ein Mal getroffen, an Sebastians fünfunddreißigstem Geburtstag, Jahre bevor aus ihnen mehr als Freunde und Kollegen wurde. Keine fünf Sätze hat er damals mit ihr gewechselt, aber sympathisch ist sie ihm gewesen, mit einem festen Händedruck und demselben Lächeln wie ihr Sohn. Es sollte ihn nicht so eiskalt erwischen, dass er sie jetzt, als Sebastians Partner auch im Privaten, mehr sehen wird, aber vielleicht hätte er doch einmal mit einem Therapeuten darüber sprechen sollen, dass er zu seinen eigenen Eltern auch vor ihrem Tod schon jahrzehntelang keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt hat. Jedenfalls setzt ihn die Vorstellung, mit Sebastian und den Kindern bei Sebastians Mutter im Wohnzimmer zu sitzen und Weihnachten zu feiern, ein wenig außer Gefecht.

Sebastian merkt das natürlich, er ist ja nicht umsonst Kriminalkommissar – und er kennt Thorsten auch einfach verdammt gut. Seine linke Augenbraue wandert nach oben.

„Oder hast du was Besseres vor, von dem ich nichts weiß?“

Das reißt Thorsten aus seiner Starre. Er verdreht die Augen.

„Haha.“

„Also?“

Sebastians Ton ist immer noch neckend, aber dahinter schwingt noch etwas ganz Weiches mit. Thorsten nickt.

„Ich komme gern mit.“

Das ‚wenn ihr mich wirklich dabeihaben wollt‘ verkneift er sich dann doch. Sebastian würde nicht fragen, wenn er es nicht ernst meinen würde.

Ein strahlendes Grinsen erhellt Sebastians Gesicht, als hätte jemand eine Lampe angeknipst, und Thorsten ist mal wieder daran erinnert, warum er diesen Mann so liebt.

„Gut. Dann ruf ich gerade nochmal meine Mutter zurück und sag ihr das und dann bin ich bereit für Plätzchen und schlechte Weihnachtsfilme.“

Immer noch grinsend kommt Sebastian die zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, gibt Thorsten einen Kuss und verschwindet dann wieder in den Flur.

Thorsten seufzt, klappt sein Buch zu, reibt sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, isst noch ein Plätzchen und stellt fest, dass er sich auf Weihnachten mit Sebastian und seiner Familie freut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 Dank an Turelitelcontar und traveling_ink fürs Korrekturlesen!


	2. Die Feiertage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weihnachten bei Familie Bootz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier ist die Fortsetzung!  
> Warnung: es wir marshmallow-fluffig.

Heiligabend ist schön dieses Jahr. Es ist nicht der erste, den sie gemeinsam verbringen, aber der erste in dieser Form – in ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer, auf der Couch, mit einem Baum und Plätzchen, nicht mit saisonalen Todesfällen und semi-freiwillig im Dienst auf dem Präsidium. Sie machen Feuerzangenbowle und tauschen Geschenke aus, über die sie sich wahrscheinlich viel zu viele Gedanken gemacht haben, die aber gut ankommen. Sebastian döst ein, den Kopf auf Thorstens Schoß gebettet, und wenn Thorsten ehrlich ist, könnte die Welt kaum besser sein.

***

Am Morgen des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertags wacht Thorsten auf vom Klingeln von Sebastians Wecker. Nur Sebastian würde sich Weihnachten einen Wecker stellen. Aber er hat ihn extra eine halbe Stunde früher gestellt und Thorsten ist der Letzte, der sich beschwert, wenn Sebastian ihn morgens anlächelt und „fröhliche Weihnachten“ flüstert, bevor er sich auf ihn rollt und ihn küsst.

Nachher, geduscht und angezogen, kommt ihm dann doch die Nervosität hoch. Was, wenn Sebastians Mutter ihn nicht mag? Wenn sie ihn für nicht gut genug für Sebastian hält? Eigentlich hat er ja nie wirklich etwas auf die Meinung der Eltern gegeben, nicht mal seiner eigenen – ganz besonders nicht seiner eigenen – aber irgendwie ist ihm jetzt doch ein wenig mulmig. Sebastian gibt viel auf die Meinung seiner Mutter, auch wenn er sich gern mal über sie beschwert. Das „Ich-bin-übrigens-bi“-Gespräch hatte er zwar schon vor einer Weile mit ihr, aber Thorsten ist trotzdem der erste Mann, den Sebastian mit nach Hause bringt, und das macht es ihm auch nicht gerade leichter. Und er weiß, dass Sebastians Mutter Julia gemocht hat. Aber das hat Sebastian ja auch mal und das muss gar nichts heißen.

Thorsten spritzt sich zwei Handvoll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, rubbelt mit dem Handtuch drüber und fixiert dann sein Spiegelbild.

_Du hast schon die Mutter eines Kriegsverbrecher-Mobbosses für dich eingenommen, so schlimm kann es nicht werden._

„Bist du soweit?“ Sebastian steckt den Kopf zur Badtür herein und reicht Thorsten eine Tasse Kaffee. „Hier.“

„Danke.“

Er muss immer noch skeptisch aussehen, denn Sebastian macht noch zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und runzelt fragend die Stirn.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Thorsten nickt.

„Ja ja.“

Sebastians Augenbraue wandert nach oben. Thorsten weiß, dass er nicht locker lassen wird, wenn er einmal angefangen hat, so zu gucken. Aber er weiß auch, dass Sebastian nicht der einzige ist, der hier stur sein kann. Er trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee.

Sebastian mustert ihn noch einen Moment lang, dann grinst er sein typisch schelmisches Grinsen.

„Hast du Angst, meine Mutter frisst dich auf?“

„Haha. Sehr witzig.“

Thorsten verdreht die Augen, aber dass Sebastian so vollkommen entspannt ist, beruhigt ihn doch mit. Sebastians Grinsen wird noch breiter und er lehnt sich vor, um Thorsten zu küssen.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin zum Totlachen.“

***

„Hallo, fröhliche Weihnachten!“

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Thorsten!“

Maja und Henri sind beide gut drauf, als sie ins Auto steigen. Thorsten grinst.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, ihr zwei.“

„Alle angeschnallt?“

Sebastian ist auch wieder eingestiegen und startet den Motor.

„Ja-ha“, tönt es von der Rückbank.

Thorsten wirft Sebastian einen fragenden Blick zu. _Wie war die Interaktion mit Julia?_

Sebastian schneidet eine Grimasse. _Wie soll es schon gewesen sein…_

Maja lehnt sich zwischen ihnen hindurch nach vorn, um das Radio anzustellen, und obwohl Sebastian protestiert und Thorsten die Augen verdreht, schallt kurz darauf _Last Christmas_ durchs Auto. Henri stöhnt so genervt auf, dass Sebastian prompt die Musik lauter dreht, nur um ihn zu ärgern. Thorsten verkneift sich ein Grinsen.

***

Als sie in dem Vorort von Stuttgart ankommen, in dem Sebastian aufgewachsen ist und in dem seine Mutter immer noch lebt, läuft bereits zum dritten Mal _Last Christmas_. Zum dritten Mal. In nicht mal einer halben Stunde.

Sebastian parkt vor dem Haus und das Lied bricht abrupt ab, als er den Motor ausstellt.

„So. Raus mit euch.“

Die Kinder steigen aus dem Auto und Sebastian wendet sich noch einmal an Thorsten. Er grinst, dann drückt er ihm den Autoschlüssel in die Hand.

„Schließ du mal ab, ich nehme die Geschenke.“

Dann lehnt er sich blitzschnell vor und drückt Thorsten einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er auch schon ausgestiegen ist. Mit einem Seufzen folgt Thorsten ihm.

Hier, außerhalb der Großstadt, ist der Schnee, der über Nacht gefallen ist, sogar liegen geblieben und die Häuser und Vorgärten sehen aus wie mit Puderzucker bestäubt.

Als Thorsten und Sebastian zur Haustür kommen, hat Frau Bootz schon geöffnet und wird gerade von ihren Enkeln begrüßt. Sie ist eine zierliche Person, mit rot gefärbten Locken, eckigen Brillengläsern und einer weihnachtlich gemusterten Strickjacke.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mama“, wünscht auch Sebastian und stellt die Geschenke ab, um sie zu umarmen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Basti. Gut, euch zu sehen.“

Sie küsst ihn auf die Wange und strahlt regelrecht, als sie ihn wieder loslässt und sich Thorsten zuwendet.

Sebastian gestikuliert ein wenig unbeholfen zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Mama – Thorsten. Thorsten – meine Mutter.“

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, freut mich sehr“, setzt Thorsten an und will ihr die Hand reichen, wird aber prompt in eine nach Vanillekipfeln riechende Umarmung gezogen.

„Herzlich willkommen. Ich bin Ulla.“

Thorsten lächelt, ehrlich, aber ein bisschen überrumpelt.

„Thorsten.“

Ulla grinst, dasselbe Grinsen, das Thorsten von ihrem Sohn kennt, wenn er sich aufrichtig freut.

„Schön, dich endlich kennenzulernen. Basti hört sich immer so zufrieden an, wenn er dich erwähnt.“

Gut, dass Thorsten nicht schnell rot wird. Reflexartig zuckt sein Blick zu Sebastian, der wiederum prompt Farbe bekommen hat. Er räuspert sich. Thorsten ist auf einmal ganz warm in der Magengrube.

Ulla hat jetzt auch die verlegene Spannung bemerkt, die ihre Aussage verursacht hat, und lacht. Sie winkt ab.

„Na kommt jetzt rein, bevor wir hier draußen festfrieren.“

***

Das Weihnachtsfrühstück verläuft entspannt und ausgelassen. Sebastian und Thorsten haben Brötchen mitgebracht – Aufbackbrötchen, aber immerhin – und Ulla hat Eier gebraten und Kaffee gekocht und heiße Schokolade für die Kinder – auch wenn zumindest Maja eigentlich schon regelmäßig Milchkaffee trinkt. Außerdem gibt es Lebkuchen und gefühlte dreihundert Sorten Plätzchen, Mandarinen, Nüsse und Schokolade. Im Hintergrund läuft Weihnachtsmusik – klassische, nicht dieser Pop-Mist – und Thorsten fühlt sich sehr wohl.

Sebastian strahlt und es ist ansteckend. Seine Hand streift Thorstens, als er ihm die Marmelade reicht, und als sich ihre Blicke treffen, ist da ein warmes Leuchten in Sebastians Augen. Thorsten liebt ihn wirklich sehr.

***

Nach dem Frühstück ist die Bescherung. Ulla hat im Wohnzimmer einen geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, unter dem bereits die Geschenke warten. Die Freude ist groß, sie alle lachen und reden durcheinander.

Thorsten und Sebastian haben gestern Abend schon ihre Geschenke ausgetauscht, sodass Thorsten eigentlich nichts mehr erwartet. Aber Maja und Henri haben anscheinend zusammengelegt, um ihm einen HSV-Schal zu schenken, und er ist ehrlich sprachlos. Dabei ist es auch vollkommen egal, dass er den HSV eigentlich echt nicht sonderlich gut findet. Er ist trotzdem glücklich und das Leuchten auf Sebastians Gesicht als die Kinder ihm das Geschenk überreicht haben, ist eigentlich schon das beste Geschenk überhaupt.

Wie sich herausstellt, strickt Ulla in ihrer Freizeit – und als Rentnerin hat sie jede Menge Freizeit. Für jedes ihrer Enkelkinder hat sie einen Pulli gestrickt, himmelblau mit Zopfmuster für Maja und rot-grün gestreift für Henri. Sofort ziehen die beiden sich um und Thorsten erkennt, dass es sich hierbei um eine Weihnachtstradition handeln muss. Auch Sebastian bekommt einen Pulli, einen grünen, der seine Augen zum Leuchten bringt. Wenn Thorsten so darüber nachdenkt, besitzt Sebastian eine ganze Reihe solcher Strickpullover – die er praktisch nie trägt. Jedenfalls nicht im Dienst. Zuhause hat Thorsten ihn jetzt schon öfter darin gesehen und es steht ihm eigentlich wirklich gut. Er sieht weich aus darin, wie jemand, den man gut kuscheln kann.

„Thorsten?“

Er schreckt auf.

„Hm?“

Lächelnd reicht Ulla ihm ein Päckchen, das in dasselbe grün-goldene Papier eingewickelt ist wie die anderen auch.

„Frohe Weihnachten.“

„Für mich?“

Thorsten weiß, dass das eine dumme Frage ist, aber er ist gerade zu überrumpelt. Ulla nickt, immer noch lächelnd, dasselbe warme Lächeln, das auch Sebastian manchmal lächelt. Jetzt zum Beispiel, wie Thorsten feststellt, als er zu ihm hinüber schaut.

„Jetzt mach schon auf.“

Es ist ein Pulli. Ein gestrickter Pulli aus dicker, dunkelblauer Wolle.

„Ich hoffe, er passt. Ich konnte ja keine Maße nehmen“, sagt Ulla und Thorsten hat auf einmal einen Kloß im Hals.

„Danke.“

Er räuspert sich ein wenig.

„Anziehen! Anziehen! Anziehen!“, skandieren Maja und Henri im Hintergrund und auch Ulla und Sebastian sehen ihn erwartungsvoll an, also zieht Thorsten den Pulli brav über.

Er ist warm und weich. Die Ärmel sind ein bisschen zu lang, aber sonst passt er sehr gut. Thorsten breitet theatralisch die Arme aus und präsentiert sich.

„Tadaa.“

„Sitzt doch gut, das freut mich jetzt!“

Ulla strahlt regelrecht und Thorsten spürt, wie ihm die Wärme in die Wangen steigt.

„Danke, wirklich.“

Auch Sebastian grinst.

„Steht dir gut.“

Und er klingt nicht mal sarkastisch. Er schaut Thorsten einfach nur an, mit einem ganz weichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

***

Nach der Bescherung versammeln sie sich um den Wohnzimmertisch und Maja holt ein Risiko-Spiel aus einem Schrank.

„Familientradition“, sagt Sebastian und grinst. „Kennst du die Regeln?“

Thorsten zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Natürlich. Spielt ihr mit Allianzen?“

„Ja. Aber nicht alle gegen einen“, erklärt Henri, während er mit Maja das Brett aufbaut. „Und ich bin Blau.“

„Ich bin Rot!“

Die beiden haben sich schon ihre Lieblingsspielsteine geschnappt – augenscheinlich gibt es auch bei der Farbverteilung Familientraditionen. Sebastian spielt Schwarz und Ulla Gelb, Thorsten hat also die Wahl zwischen Grün, Weiß und Pink.

„Bei den Grünen fehlen einige Steine, die hat der Hund Ende der Neunziger gefressen“, warnt Ulla.

Thorsten seufzt und wählt Pink.

„Weiß bringt nur beim Schach Glück.“

Sebastian grinst.

Drei Stunden später grinst Sebastian nicht mehr. Thorsten hat sich mit Maja verbündet und ihn und Ulla vom Brett gespielt. Er hatte aber auch Pech beim Würfeln.

„Glück in der Liebe, Pech im Spiel, hm?“, stichelt Thorsten, als er Sebastians letzte Armee besiegt und damit Afrika erobert hat.

Sebastian schneidet ihm eine Grimasse.

„In dem Jahr mit der Scheidung hat er auch verloren“, stellt Maja trocken fest. „Also eher nicht.“

„Stimmt. Papa ist einfach nicht gut in Strategiespielen.“

Henri grinst und duckt sich, als sein Vater einen drohenden Zeigefinger in seine Richtung hebt.

„Ey! Sowas lasse ich mir nicht nachsagen! Nur weil ihr so hinterhältige Allianzen eingeht…“ Sebastian schmollt, anders lässt es sich einfach nicht ausdrücken. Dann seufzt er und steht auf. „Ich gehe mal nach Oma schauen. Und dem Mittagessen.“

Kaum ist er weg, bricht Maja ihre Allianz mit Thorsten und wenige Runden später haben sie und ihr Bruder auch ihn vernichtet. Geschlagen sammelt er seine Spielsteine ein und steht dann auf, um nach Sebastian suchen zu gehen.

Thorsten verlässt das Wohnzimmer und tritt in den Flur. Aus der Küche kommen Stimmen. Sebastian und Ulla. Er geht hinüber und will gerade dazustoßen, als er seinen Namen hört und sein Instinkt einsetzt, sodass er stattdessen vor der angelehnten Küchentür stehen bleibt.

„Thorsten macht einen guten Eindruck auf mich“, sagt Ulla. „Er ist höflich, er ist lustig, und ganz offensichtlich macht er dich glücklich.“

„Ja.“ Das ist Sebastian. „Ich fühle mich wohl bei ihm, weißt du? Ich mag, wer ich bin, wenn er bei mir ist.“

Das warme Gefühl, das schon die ganze Zeit in Thorstens Bauch gelegen hat, steigt durch Thorstens Brust auf bis in seine Kehle.

„Das freut mich für dich, Basti-Schatz. Ich gönne es dir von Herzen.“

Man hört das Rascheln von Stoff und ein leises Schmatzen. Wahrscheinlich haben die beiden sich umarmt und eine dem anderen einen Kuss gegeben. Dann sagt Ulla:

„Die Knödel sind gleich durch, geh doch schon mal und deck den Tisch, ja?“

„Ja, Mama.“

Die Küchentür geht auf und Torsten kann gerade noch einen Schritt zurück machen, um sie nicht an den Kopf zu bekommen. Er und Sebastian sehen einander an.

„Hi.“

„Hi.“ Eine von Sebastians Augenbrauen wandert nach oben. „Stehst du schon lang da?“

„Lang genug, um gehört zu haben, dass der Tisch gedeckt werden muss. Kann man dir dabei helfen?“

***

Der Rest des Tages vergeht wie im Flug, das Festessen geht fast nahtlos in den Nachmittagskaffee und der ins Abendessen über und als sie letztlich alle zusammen auf der riesigen Eck-Couch landen, um _Der kleine Lord_ zu schauen, kann sich keiner von ihnen mehr so richtig bewegen. Sebastian streckt sich aus und legt seine Beine über Thorstens Schoß. Henri setzt sich daneben und legt seine über Sebastians. Thorsten wollte ja ohnehin nicht mehr aufstehen. Maja zückt ihr Handy und macht Fotos.

***

Als sie spät abends zurück nach Hause fahren, schlafen beide Kinder auf der Rückbank ein. Sie alle vier tragen noch ihre neuen Weihnachtspullover und Thorsten hat jetzt sogar den HSV-Schal um. Er sieht Sebastian von der Seite an, wie das Licht der Straßenlaternen über sein Profil huscht.

„Danke.“

Sebastian schaut kurz zu ihm rüber, bevor er den Blick wieder auf die Straße richtet. Er lächelt, das warme Lächeln, das er von seiner Mutter hat.

„Sehr, sehr gerne.“

„Ich liebe dich.“

Sebastians Lächeln wird breiter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche euch allen genauso fluffige Weihnachten wie Thorsten und ein frohes neues Jahr.
> 
> Besucht mich auf [Tumblr](https://fanpersoningfox.tumblr.com/) und [LJ](https://fanpersoningfox.livejournal.com/).


End file.
